Out of the abyss
by Glycerine.Queen
Summary: After being jilted at the alter, Hermione decides to get away from normal life with her muggle friend Emily by going on her "honeymoon" to Africa. Whilst Hermione is locked up in her bedroom, her muggle friend has a lovely surprise for her. M for safety.
1. Chapter one

Okay so I decided to delete my other story due to someone copying it and taking all of the credit for writing it, so this is sort of a fresh start!

This is M rated for future chapters and for some curse words, just to be on the safe side, you never know when I'll get carried away!

Later chapters may be NSFW - just a heads up :) Much love.

* * *

"Why are men such complete and utter arseholes?" Hermione yelled as she threw her engagement ring at the wall across from the bed.

"Not all men are arseholes Hermy, just the majority" Emily, Hermione's muggle friend, quipped while handing over some ice cream to the jilted bride-to-be.

"If anyone was supposed to have missed the wedding, it was me!" she mumbled as she shovelled a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

In all honesty, Hermione never did love Viktor the way she should have, she was only going to marry him to keep her parents quiet. But after being close to him for 2 years, she began to feel differently about him, not love, but there was something. Even if he did make her miserable a lot of the time.

"He could have at least arrived and then we could have gone on the honeymoon! Ugh! I won't get my money back for it now either! Stupid Viktor, stupid wedding" Hermione groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Where were you going?" Emily laid down beside her best friend.

"Africa. I've wanted to go for such a long time!" She whined.

"Then go!" Emily poked her in the ribs.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea... If only I had someone to come with me... I don't want to be alone out there, what if I get abducted?" Hermione looked to her friend with puppy dog eyes. They both deserved a nice holiday, a chance to get away from the normal world.

"When do we leave?" Emily asked after a few minutes hesitation followed by Hermione's squealing.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! It's going to be great, we'll soak up the sun, see the sights, meet the locals!" Hermione babbled.

"Hermione, when do we leave?" Emily repeated her question, she was answered with Hermione's face dropping.

"Shit" she muttered before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

Emily sat and watched Hermione running around like a headless chicken for a few minutes until she stopped dead in her tracks, like a deer in headlights and stared at Emily.

"Go get your stuff! We have to be on the plane at 4am!" She shouted at her still shocked friend. Emily looked over towards the clock, it was drawing close to 9pm, they definitely needed to hurry if they were going to make it in time.

Emily drove over to her house to fetch her stuff while Hermione was still rushing around packing all of her stuff. She had just finished putting appropriate shoes in when she spotted a picture of her and Viktor, she looked at it for a while, holding it in her hands. Of course she liked Viktor but he wasn't the right man for her, he couldn't give her everything she wanted in life. She sighed and crumpled the picture up in her fist and threw it in the bin.

She needed this get away more than anything else at the moment, it had been years since she had seen anyone from Hogwarts, she hadn't really spoken of the wizarding world at all, she left that all behind after the war when things turned to shit with Ron when they discovered they were better off as friends.

No one really knew of her other life, Emily knew she could do certain things muggles couldn't do but she had no idea that her best friend was a witch. Hermione did miss her old life and friends, she missed all the adventure, but she was 22 now and she had changed an awful lot.

Hermione was no longer a shy bookworm, she was a radiant young woman with hair that reached the small of her back, she was thin but had perky curves which drove the men crazy when she would go out to clubs.

Hermione knew that if she went back to Hogwarts or Ottery St Catchpole to the Burrow for a visit, no one would recognise her, though this did make her upset she knew it was probably best not to interfere with their lives again.

Almost 2 hours later Emily arrived back at Hermione's house with 2 suitcases, a hat on her head, sunglasses over her eyes and her handbag hanging from her mouth. She gasped for breath as she dropped everything on the ground by the door.

"We have just under 4 hours until our flight. Nap time!" Hermione grinned as she set her alarm for 2am.

With everything ready for their trip to Africa, they easily drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

I know where I'm going with this story, I've got it all stored up in my noggin! Reviews are welcome, much love.


	2. Chapter two

So this is my 2nd chapter, I'm going to try and update as often as possible but I'm about to finish college and there is a lot of work to do so bear with me!

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"Hermione! Get up!" Emily shouted as she pushed her friend for what seemed the hundredth time, this time she succeeded in waking Hermione.

Hermione dived off the bed, scrambling around putting her shoes on and grabbing her bags, Emily stood at the door with her bags in hand, they left for the airport.

Hermione usually hated leaving her flat but she knew it'd be alright because her landlord promised to keep an eye on it while she was gone which meant she has nothing to worry about while she was away.

After a mad rush through security at the airport, they got into their seats on the plane with a little time to spare.

Hermione looked to her friend who was red in the face from rushing around. Hermione's hair currently looked like a birds nest because of her nap. She rummaged through her handbag looking for her hairbrush to no avail.

"Fucking perfect!" she groaned and chucked her bag on the floor, knowing the exact whereabouts of her hairbrush, it was nestled nicely in between her bathroom sink and her perfumes.

Emily rolled her eyes, she would have offered to give Hermione hers but it was in with her luggage.

After the plane took off Emily nestled down in her seat and drifted off to sleep, Hermione looked around her and found many of the other passengers had decided to do the same.

After a few moments debating she pulled her wand out of her handbag and held it by the side of her head out of view from everyone else. Silently she cast a smoothing charm on her hair in attempts to tame the bird nest.

After hiding the fact that she was a witch since the year she left Hogwartsm she had plenty of time to practice non-verbal spells, they did come in handy at times like this.

Hermione stayed awake for most of the trip due to a lovely child sat behind her, kicking her in the back. As soon as the plane touches down, Emily jolted awake.

The pilot thanked everyone for flying with the company before they all departed and collected their luggage.

As soon as they stepped off the plane, the heat was beautiful! It was much hotter than a summers day in England - and we know there aren't many of them!

The holiday home that they were using was beautiful, the pictures that Hermione had seen when she booked the honeymoon didn't do the place justice. The building was white stone, with trees framing it and around the back was a huge swimming pool with exotic plants acting as some sort of shelter over the top.

The bedrooms were unbelievable! There were circular beds in the middle of both of the rooms, each with deep red silk sheets, with matching drapes, the arched windows looked out over the pool, it was a beautiful sight. The ceilings of the rooms were like domes, with beautiful paintings in the middle of two angels holding hands. The bathroom contained a circular black tile bath tub that also had a shower head attached, marble flooring with a matching toilet and sink.

The kitchen was mainly red tiles and black marble, Hermione knew Emily would be spending a lot of time in here due to her obsession with baking.

Hermione and Emily were in heaven and they knew it. There was no way that this was real, this was paradise.

As they placed their bags on the floor in the bedroom, they looked at each other and in unison, squealed with excitement. Emily ran straight to the kitchen which was expected, Hermione just stood in the window, taking in the view.

During the first few days they saw most of the sights, taking pictures everywhere they went, both were significantly sunburnt at this point but they loved it, they had finally gotten away from their normal lives.

Hermione woke up relatively early, she had made her own breakfast and a cup of coffee and was just about to wash up when Emily joined her, in a summer dress and sandles.

"Don't worry about the dishes Mimi, I'll do that" Emily seemed quite chipper which was unusual as she was normally hated mornings. Though Hermione had to smile at the nickname she had gained while on this trip.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione questioned, wondering whether to be happy or worried she had done something.

"I'm going to the lovely café we passed yesterday, are you coming?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm going to try and get a little bit more sleep, my legs are killing me!" Emily kissed her friend's forehead and promised to be back soon.

Hermione climbed back into bed but soon found that it was too hot, groaning she sat up and decided to have a cool bath, she had grown to love this bath, it was huge, beautiful and if she could she would have one in her flat.

Hermione laid back with bubbles up to her neck for a little while before she had a wash and shaved her legs. She was no longer sunburnt and she had to agree that her tan suited her pretty well. She had just finished smoothing her hair with her wand when Emily returned.

"Mimi! I have a surprise for you!" She sounded giddy, which made Hermione wonder what she was up to.

"I'm in the bathroom!" she shouted back to her friend.

"Come out then!" rolling her eyes in the mirror, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the ground until she reached the kitchen to find 3 people occupying the seats. The two strangers couldn't be local, their beautiful ginger hair was shaggy and their skin a shade of red from the sun, she wondered what they looked like, then she realised that she was still in her towel looking like a drowned rat.

"Mimi, I met these lovely boys at the café, they're on holiday! Honestly you could have put some clothes on!" She tutted sarcastically.

"I didn't know we had compa-" In that moment, everything froze.

The two strangers turned to face Hermione, their brows furrowed in confusion, probably at her expression.

Hermione was like a deer stuck in headlights, not knowing whether to hug them or run and hide. Suddenly she was no longer hiding from her life. Because there was no denying that sat in front of her were a set of beautiful twins.

_Fred and George Weasley._

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Reviews are welcome, much love.


	3. Chapter three

I managed to write this chapter fairly quickly so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Also if there is any sayings that you don't understand, let me know and I shall get back to you! Enjoy.

* * *

After a few moments Hermione excused herself to get changed out of her towel.

Hermione managed to gain some composure then excused herself while she got dressed.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione shrieked to herself. She kept repeating the question over in her head as she checked herself out in her black mini shorts and white tank top and put a little bit of make up on.

As she was looking at her reflection, it dawned on her that she no longer looked how she did back then, the twins didn't recognise her.

"This could be fun" she giggled at her reflection before joining the trio in the kitchen again.

"What's the occasion?" Emily asked when she saw Hermione in make up.

"No occasion, I'm a single woman on holiday with her lovely lady friend, I may as well try and look good while we're here!" she hugged Emily and began making a cocktail with various ingredients.

"Okay... Anyway! Mimi, this is Fred and George" she gestured to each of them as she said their names, of course Hermione knew which twin was which, unlike most people.

"Morning to you both, how did my charming friend lure you back here? Did she offer you candy or beer or something?" Hermione asked as she sat next to George while Emily sat opposite them next to Fred.

"Actually they were looking for some entertainment and I thought who else better to entertain two gentlemen than the delightful Mimi and myself?" Hermione sniggered, never had she heard of or thought of the twins as gentlemen.

Of course the twins had helped her through tough times at Hogwarts, along with her scolding them about testing out their products on the first years. But she thought they couldn't have changed that much!

"So what is your plan?" George spoke up, while Fred kept his eyes trained on Hermione's face, his brow furrowed. She smiled at him knowing that he was thinking of something, he grinned back at her and she practically swooned.

She began to think back to school, wondering if the twins were that good looking back then. They definitely were, Hermione had a huge crush on Fred Weasley after the Yule ball when he and his twin brother cheered her up after Ron had made her feel a fool in front of everyone.

Hermione was brought out of her train of thought when Emily brought up the idea of staying here at the house, watching some movies and having a few drinks. Hermione knew that wouldn't end well, she knew from experience that Emily couldn't handle drinking.

"Wicked" the twins said in unison. That was something Hermione would never forget, she often wondered how they did it.

"No chick flicks please!" Fred pleaded.

"No, definitely no chick flicks!" Hermione shook her head, walked into her room and returned with several horror movies in hand. She threw them on the table in front of the twins and saw Emily grimace.

Another thing Hermione had learnt from the past was that Emily was terrified of everything. Hermione was used to horror movies as she lived through her own horror movie during the war.

"I like this girl already!" George declared with a smile as he looked through the movies, Hermione smirked to herself, if only they knew that they liked her several years back too!

"But Mimi-" Emily began, soon to be cut off by her friend reassuring her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure one of our lovely guests will keep you safe" Hermione threw a cheeky wink at Emily.

"Go through to the living room and take the movies, I'm going to make some snacks then I'll be right in!"

The three left for the living room, she decided to wait until she could hear the three talking before she pulled out her wand and cast a spell for the food to make itself while she made some drinks.

She kept checking through the door to make sure that no one was coming then went to get ice cubes, as she had her head stuck in the freezer with her arse in the air, she heard a gasp come from behind her. She spun around quickly and came face to face with Fred Weasley.

She ran by him and slammed the door behind him. Thanking God that it wasn't Emily that had seen food making itself, she'd hate to explain how she did that. She placed the ice cubes in the drinks and then turned back to her guest.

"You can't say anything" Hermione warned Fred.

"What's in it for me?" he smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes, typical Fred.

She grabbed her wand and hid it in her bag that was slung in the corner then picked up the drinks and placed them onto a tray.

"You'll get a punch in the knackers if you don't keep quiet" she handed him the tray of drinks and could have giggled when she saw him gulp with worry.

Both Hermione and Fred returned to the living room, Fred carrying drinks and Hermione with food, which Emily soon took the pleasure to snatch from her.

"Am I the one that has to do everything?" Hermione moaned as she walked over to the window and shut the blinds and curtains to make it darker, having to lean forward and stretch to reach, sometimes being short had its disadvantages.

"I must say Mimi, you have a pretty damn good arse on you for a skinny girl!" Emily called and Hermione flipped her the bird as she sat down on one of the sofas. The other was preoccupied by Emily and George stuffing their faces , meaning Fred had to sit next to Hermione, or sit on the floor. He looked scared.

"I don't bite" she smiled as he carefully sat next to her, shielding his privates while doing so. As she looked at the tv she realised that it wasn't turned on. She turned to Emily and smiled sweetly.

"If you're done shovelling my food down your throat, could you please put a movie on?" Emily pouted before handing the food over to Hermione.

Hermione and Fred happily ate the rest of the food during the first 10 minutes of the movie, with several drink breaks afterwards. After a few hours, the effects of Hermione's drinks were starting to kick in for everyone. Hermione currently had her legs swung over Fred's lap, his hand resting on her ankle. Hermione looked over to the other two to find Emily cowering into George's side.

Night time arrived quickly. Several movies and a lot of drinks later, everyone was relaxed. That was until Emily jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom, everyone exchanged a look and when they heard the familiar sound of vomit hitting porcelain they decided who was going to check on her.

"I can't go in there, I'm not good with sick!" Hermione shuddered.

"I'll go, I deal with this all the time" George groaned, I looked at Fred curiously.

"We own a shop, plenty of sick kids" he explained. Hermione didn't realise that they still owned the shop, they couldn't have grown up much while working there.

"So why can't I say anything about you being a witch?" Fred asked after a while.

"No one knows" she stated truthfully, Fred rose his eyebrow in questioning.

"I haven't had much to do with the wizarding world for about 4 years now. I'm living a normal life, I like it" Fred looked shocked.

"Why?" he did seem genuinely interested, so she decided she would let him in, after all he didn't know who she was.

"All the trouble, constantly looking over your shoulder for bad things, the only people I was friends with back then wouldn't even recognise me now" she sighed.

"You don't look the type to be forgotten" he patted her knee softly.

"That's funny" she said, too quiet for him to hear.

Hermione finished off her drink and decided to look for Emily and George. When she stood up the alcohol rushed to her head and she fell to her hands and knees giggling. Fred had seen this view of Hermione's arse several times tonight and there was no way he was complaining. He helped her up and watched as she wandered off.

Hermione found George and Emily sleeping in the bedroom, she smiled and closed the door quietly so she didn't wake them up. When she returned to the living room she discovered Fred had made more drinks and had games on his mind.

"They're asleep!" she laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"How about a game of truth or dare? I know it's childish but it's easy and doesn't require much effort" Fred reasoned and Hermione happily agreed, choosing truth first.

"Okay, are you hiding something from anyone, aside from the fact you're a witch?" Hermione simply nodded, not giving away any details.

Fred chose dare and soon found himself running up the street naked, luckily for him the street was deserted at night time. Once he returned and was clothed, the game soon switched to a back massage from Hermione. Fred was making some very sexual noises as she pressed harder into his shoulders as she sat on the small of his back.

Before Hermione knew it, Fred had turned around and she was now straddling his stomach. Hermione finished her drink and looked down at Fred with hooded eyes when George came into the room.

"Shit, sorry!" he panicked, making both of them laugh.

"It's okay George, I was just giving Fred a back massage" Hermione stood up and returned to her space on the sofa.

"How's Emily?" she asked the relieved twin.

"Still passed out. Poor thing can't handle her drink" Hermione nodded, knowing this already.

"It's getting late, we should head back" George mentioned.

"Feel free to stay here, there's plenty of room" Hermione offered, knowing they wouldn't turn down the offer. They thanked her after she told them where the blankets were and told them they could sleep where they wanted before saying goodnight and getting undressed for bed.

She was awoken by Emily that morning, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Come and look at the boys" curious Hermione followed and found the twins curled up on the sofas, they didn't look comfortable at all considering the sofas were no where near long enough for their height, Hermione had to hold back a snigger when George asked for his mummy.

They had prepared breakfast when the boys joined them in the kitchen.

"Well last night was interesting" Hermione started.

"No it wasn't! You know how scared I get, and you know I'm no good with drink!" Emily pouted into her cup of coffee. The boys finished up their breakfast and mentioned that they needed to leave.

"Our sister is probably wondering where we are" Fred explained. Hermione's heart jumped to know that Ginny was here too.

"Are all of your family here?" Hermione asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"No just us and our baby sister, we didn't tell her we were staying out last night so she's probably shitting bricks" George laughed.

"You know if you plan to come back again, feel free to bring your sister, we don't mind" Emily suggested earning a wide eyed look from Hermione. The boys left after they all exchanged phone numbers.

The girls spent their day sunbathing and swimming, Hermione didn't want this holiday to end, she didn't want to go back to boring old London.

It had reached 8pm when Hermione's phone buzzed. It was a message from Fred reading: _'On our way over, bringing sister. See you soon!' _Hermione stared at the message trying not to fall apart.

After 4 long years she would be seeing the girl that she shared everything with.

Her old best friend.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome as always! Much love.


	4. Chapter four

Sorry for not updating, I've been rushing to get my college work done, I have 2 weeks left until I finish completely! Then I am freeeeeeeeee! Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Knowing that she would be seeing her old best friend in a few minutes, Hermione began to panic. What if she recognised her? What if she _didn't_? Would she be heartbroken if Ginny had forgotten her?

Hermione wondered what Ginny had done with her life. Had she gotten married and had kids? She always imagined that Ginny would marry Neville and have several daughters to make up for the lack of girls in her family. Then again she thought she would be in a happy marriage by now herself but of course she wasn't.

Hermione had just gotten dressed when the twins and Ginny arrived, as soon as she opened the door for them she was gob smacked. Ginny hadn't changed at all, the years had been good to her that's for sure.

The twins introduced their sister to Hermione thought she didn't need it. They introduced her as 'Mimi' however when they said this, Ginny's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Little did Hermione know, Ginny had never forgotten her and remembered exactly what she looked like. Ginny noticed that Hermione had a familiar face but she wasn't sure exactly _why_ it was familiar. That was until she spoke, Ginny knew that voice anywhere. After 4 years she was reunited with her old friend. However she realised that her brothers must not realise who Hermione actually was and decided to keep quiet about it.

Emily joined the group about an hour later, looking like absolute crap.

"You look shit! What happened?" Hermione asked her groggy friend.

"I think I'm coming down with something" she groaned. Hermione took her temperature and sent her straight to bed even after multiple protests.

"You are sick, don't spread germs! I'll be in later!" Hermione demanded as she shut the bedroom door.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Hermione asked her guests.

"I figured we could stay in again" George suggested.

"How about a club?" Ginny piped up, Hermione quite liked the idea of going out for the night. Less than half an hour later both girls were in Hermione's room getting ready while the boys sat waiting.

"So Ginny, what do you do for a living?" Hermione asked while straightening her dress.

"I'm not in a job at the moment, I'm planning a wedding" she grinned.

"I hope it all goes well for you! I'm stuck in a restaurant at the moment, horrible job" she ranted and pulled out her wand to style her hair and do her make up. Ginny was shocked that her friend would simply pull out her wand for such a quick activity in front of someone she hadn't seen for several years.

"Sticking to simple spells?" Ginny smiled at Hermione in her reflection. She jumped in shock, realising that she had been using magic without thinking about it.

"I wouldn't bother but I forgot my hair brush at home and I can't tame my hair otherwise" she explained, Ginny remembered her unruly hair.

Shortly after the girls had polished off a bottle of wine and they all made their way to a club.

The boys brought Hermione and Ginny drinks which were quickly swallowed. After the alcohol began to take hold, the girls made it to the dance floor. Hermione never used to be able to dance, Ginny noted. She had definitely picked up some tricks while living in the muggle world as she began to teach Ginny a few moves.

They shared a few slow dances and a few more drinks before Ginny pulled a stranger into a dance with her, Fred quickly found his way to Hermione and wound his arm around her waist.

"Having fun?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"It's just like old times" she said to herself, too quiet for him to hear.

"Getting along with Ginny?" Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I am, she reminds me of someone very dear to me, they probably don't even remember me" she sighed into his chest.

Hermione shared a few drinks with George before excusing herself to go to the toilet, she was met by Ginny coming out of one of the stalls, she waited for Hermione and planned her approach.

"Do Fred and George know?" she began.

"Know what?" Hermione panicked.

"Who you are" Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she muttered quickly.

"You don't fool me Hermione" Ginny smiled sweetly. A tear escaped Hermione's eye, a tear of happiness.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny hugged her long lost friend and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't cope with it anymore, I've been in the muggle world for 4 years and I've loved it but I've missed everyone and I was scared no one would remember me, and if they did remember me that they would be disappointed that I left" she sobbed into the red headed girls shoulder.

"I understand Hermy, honestly I do! No one would be disappointed in you and who could forget the brightest witch of her age? When were you planning on telling the twins?" Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione pulled back to look at her.

"I still have to tell Emily I'm a witch! I've known her for four years and I've kept the biggest secret ever from her!" she rubbed her eyes furiously.

Ginny helped Hermione clean her face and reapply her make up before returning to the boys.

"I think we should head back" She nodded her head towards her drunken friend who was swaying next to her. They got outside the club, out of view from muggles and with a pop, landed back at Hermione's holiday home.

Hermione sat with Ginny in the living room with her head resting on her shoulder. The twins eyed them suspiciously as the girls whispered to each other then nodded in unison.

"Guys, does anything about Mimi seem familiar to you?" Ginny asked, they boys looked at each other, George looking confused, Fred then nodded.

"Her eyes and her smile" he stated simply.

"I thought it since I met her, but I can't think why it's familar" he lied. Fred knew she looked like Hermione, that's part of why he was attracted to her. He always had a soft spot for Hermione at school and did a mental jump for joy when she and Ron decided to stay friend, he never heard from her after that though.

"Mione" Hermione mumbled into Ginny's shoulder, the twins strained to hear.

"I don't think they heard honey, try again" Ginny patted her back, showing support. She cleared her throat, sniffled and wiped her eyes before sitting up straight and looking at the twins.

"I'm Hermione" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Receiving completely shocked looks from both twins. George recovered first.

"That's how you could tell us apart!" he stated, Hermione was one of the few that knew the difference between the twins.

Fred was having trouble registering the fact that the girl he was mad about was back in his life and he hadn't even realised it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, and I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, I've missed you all so much" she sobbed into her hands.

The twins pulled her up and enveloped her into a hug, dragging Ginny along too. Emily had heard a commotion and decided to check it out. She was confused to find the four hugging.

"What's going on?" she interrupted.

The three red headed guests looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"You can do it Mione" Ginny smiled and held her hand for support.

After four long years of knowing Emily, she was about to tell her how she had been lying the whole time. Emily was about to find out about the wizarding world, and how her best friend was in fact a witch.

* * *

Reviews are welcome as always! Much love.


	5. Chapter five

So sorry about the late update, been pretty busy! Promise regular updates again soon!

* * *

After a few minutes of composing herself, Hermione decided it would be easier to come straight out with it rather than draw it out slowly.

"No doubt you have noticed that I'm not like a normal person all of the time" she began.

"At all" Emily stated, making it slightly harder to continue.

"I suppose I should let you know why that is, but before I tell you, I understand completely if you want nothing else to do with me. After all, I have hidden a huge part of my life from you" she rushed, earning a confused look from Emily.

"Is this about you being a witch?" The Weasley's and Hermione stared open-mouthed in shock at the muggle.

"What? I've known you for 4 years Mimi, you think I didn't notice you playing with your wand when you thought no one was watching?" she giggled and hugged her friend.

"I'm not as stupid as I look" she claimed and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm sorry for not telling you!" Emily shook her head at this.

"I didn't expect you to tell me, I'm just glad that you trust me enough to sort of tell me now" Hermione had tears in her eyes, there was no denying that. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such an understanding friend.

"Now we've done the hard bit, can we move onto something less emotional?" Ginny piped up with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry but I still don't feel great, I'm going back to bed but you know where I am if you want me" Emily squeezed Hermione's shoulder in support.

Hermione hated seeing her friend ill, Emily had been suffering from sickness and the occasional nose bleed. Hermione had demanded that she go to the hospital once they get home.

The twins, Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the day talking about the Weasley family, Hermione had to admit she did miss everyone, she often wondered what it would be like if she went back.

"Mum misses you so much!" Ginny blurted out of no where.

"I miss her too!" Hermione had seriously missed Molly, she was like a mother to Hermione, she didn't treat Hermione any differently to her biological children.

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" George spoke up.

"I'd like to, I just don't know if I'm brave enough any more" Fred laughed at this.

"Hermione Granger not brave? Yeah right!" Hermione shook her head, a lot had changed over the past few years, she wasn't the person she used to be. She rarely used magic, she often wondered whether she would even remember how to use proper magic now.

"I don't know" she sighed.

That night Ginny stayed over while the twins went back to their holiday home. The girls chatted into the middle of the night, distressed about going back home the next day. They were deep in conversation when they heard Emily throwing up again, Hermione went to check on her, she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Emily was lurched over the toilet cradling her stomach, blood pouring from her nose, tears streaming down her face. Hermione knew that something was wrong, this couldn't just be normal. Ginny came running in to help and it was decided right then that they would pack everything and apparate back to Hermione's flat.

Ginny called the twins over, everyone running around frantically packing everything away, Hermione trying to clean Emily up a bit, stroking her hair and whispering to her that it'd be okay.

No more than half an hour later, they were back at Hermione's flat. After dropping the luggage off, they apparated to the hospital. Emily was immediately whisked away from view of everyone which left Hermione to go over the possibilities.

Years ago, Hermione would know straight away due to the amount of books she would read, Hermione had lost most of her knowledge since she had given up that part of her life. She could only hope that her best friend was okay.

A few hours later a doctor came to talk to the waiting visitors, unfortunately he came baring bad news about Hermione's sick friend.

"I'm afraid Emily has contracted Crimean–Congo haemorrhagic fever. Her symptoms show that she has been ill for around a week, yes?" Hermione nodded.

"Though there is a treatment for this, it can be inconclusive which in turn means that it may not always help. We'd like to monitor her for a few days and we'll get in touch. It's best if she doesn't have any visitors as the fever is very infectious" Once the doctor had finished speaking, Hermione panicked, she had helped Emily clean up, she could have easily of caught the virus.

"If you have any worries let me know, I will do my best to help" he assured Hermione.

"I helped her get here, is there any chance that I could have been infected?" the doctor looked in thought.

"If you haven't had contact with her bodily fluids, then you should be fine. If you continue to worry then you can pop in, in a few days and we will check you out" Hermione nodded and turned to leave the hospital.

Hermione was terrified for her friend, and she believed it was all her fault for even putting the thought of the honeymoon in her head.

All she could do now was pray that Emily would be okay.

* * *

So I won't be able to update until next week at the earliest as I'm going to a festival tomorrow and won't be back until monday :) Reviews are welcome as always, much love.


End file.
